Pulled In A New Direction
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: People are talking about Ken and Davis being more than friends. Ken is getting confused and frustrated because he doesn't know exactly how to feel...so he decides to go to some advice from some friends with experience. Daiken&Taito. Slash. One-shot. Fluff


_**NOTE:** During the writing of "Reaching for the Moon," I had decided to try and write a Daiken. A little break from a chapter fanfic and just a one-shot really. Besides, I wanted to test the waters of a Daiken fic...but it still has Taito in it so...yeah. :P_

_**WARNINGS:** Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon in anyway...if I did you would totally know..._

* * *

**Pulled In A New Direction**

People were always talking about Ken Ichijouji. Before, it had been for his smarts and talents, then about his sudden disappearance. Now, it was about his relationship with his good friend Davis.

For some reason, everyone was convinced the two had a deeper relationship than just friendship. Sure, they did spend a lot of time together and they teased each other more than any one else in the group…but did that _really_ mean anything? Apparently to his team mates and parents it did. While his parents supported him with any "life choices" he made, his teammates would constantly whine and ask "why it had to be someone from their rival team." All this talk confused Ken and bothered him because he really didn't know how he felt about his relationship with Davis.

There were so many emotions that would come to him when he would consider the idea of liking him. Embarrassment was one, since they were both boys…and with that also came slight disgust. Should he be feeling this way? No. He shouldn't. But Ken wasn't exactly sure if he did or didn't. Confusion. That was the main emotion he would feel. He'd get so tied up in a web of confusion that his brain would end up hurting.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought about Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. The soccer captain and lead band singer had been together, in secret except to their close friends, for almost two years. The two older boys had been very close as well before they admitted their feelings to each other. Ken started to grow more and more curious of how their relationship actually started. How they knew for sure they were attracted to boys and how they fell in love. Their response could possibly be the answer to Ken's confusion.

Ken looked at his cell phone. 5:39 PM. Matt would be done with band practice soon and Tai would most likely be there waiting for his lover. The dark haired boy quickly made his way to Toki Stage.

Ken panted softly as he stopped in front of the large adobe building. Shawn, the bass player in Matt's band walked out and spotted the younger boy.

"Hey Ken!" Shawn greeted. "How's it going?"

"Fine thanks," Ken waved. "Is Matt still in there?"

"Yeah, but he may take a while since Tai is with him," Shawn smirked rolling his eyes. Shawn waved farewell and made his way home. Ken leaned against the building and waited for the couple to come out. In the meantime, he tried to organize his thoughts.

"How am I supposed to ask with out making it sound weird?"he grumbled to himself. "'Hey guys! How's it going? Hey, I had a question: how did you guys know you had the hots for each other?' No…that sounds too awkward." He sighed and pulled out his phone to check the time again. 6:05 PM. _'They sure are taking their time.'_ Ken jumped a little when his phone started to buzz. The caller ID read, "Davis." Staring a moment, debating whether to answer quickly or not, he pushed the green button and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ken!" Davis' voice chirped happily. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Ken smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm _BORED_ out of my mind!" the other boy whined. Ken chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…nothing. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and play some video games or watch a movie or something. Of course, I'd have to go rent a movie out or something."

"Movie sounds good. Just give me an hour or so, ok? I have to…finish some stuff." No way was he going to tell him about this.

"Great! That'll give me enough time to go rent a movie. Heck, I can even make something for us to eat while I'm at it!"

"…ok, if you say so. But Davis?"

"Yes Ken?"

"Don't burn anything."

"Thanks for the faith bud…See ya later!"

"See ya." Ken hung up the phone and smiled at it.

"Was that Davis?" Ken looked up to see Tai and Matt walking up to him, holding hands.

"Uh, yeah it was," Ken blushed. "How could you tell?"

"Your face. It looked a lot happier," Tai smiled. Their fingers were intertwined with one another and looked as though nothing could break them apart. "So what's up Ken?" Ken watched as Matt started to gently rub Tai's hand with his thumb. Tai's smile widened at the other boy's affection. They looked so happy…and peacefull…"Ken?"

"How did you guys know?" Ken muttered.

"Huh?" The blond stopped his gentle affection for his partner when the question was asked. Though their hands were still together, Ken felt slightly embarrassed for causing Matt to stop what he had been doing. Ken looked from their hands to the two older boys.

"How did you know," he repeated. "That you two were…" Ken stopped because that was as far as his mind had allowed him to think.

"'That we were…'awesome?" Tai joked. Ken looked down at their hands again as he hear Matt sigh.

"…In love," Ken finished. "How did you know that you two were in love?" They all stood in silence. The younger, dark haired boy felt his face flush. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. It's just that, everyone has been talking about Davis and I and it has bothered me because I don't know if I care for him as just a friend or…something more…I just don't know…" Ken wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide there until the two older boys had forgotten his personal question. Matt started rubbing Tai's hand again with his thumb.

"I think it depends Ken," Matt finally answered. Ken looked up at Matt, who was staring thoughtfully at the ground. Tai was looking at his boyfriend, curious to see what he had to say. "It depends on the person…When it comes to love, everyone's situation is different. Some people know for a surety that they're in love; others need time and some getting to know the other person. Most of the time however, I think it just comes as a surprise and when you least expect it. Like…" He looked up at Tai and smiled at him. "Who would have _ever_ expected or at least thought that I would fall in love with a stubborn, hot-headed jock?"

"Yeah, well who knew the 'stupid jock' would end up with a moody, vain rock star?" Tai shot back playfully. "And you're just as stubborn as I am!" Tai turned his attention to Ken. "Getting this guy here to admit he loves you is like trying to pry open a clam with a crowbar!" Ken laughed while Matt merely rolled his eyes. "You know its true Ishida."

"I know," Matt admitted while smiling. He raised their linked hands to his lips and kissed the brown haired boy's hand. "But the wait was worth it, huh?"

"I guess it was," Tai brushed a stray hair from Matt's face, before looking at the younger boy again. "My advice to you Ken would be to just…listen to what your heart says. It sounds cliché and a little retarded, but that's really the only way you can truly tell."

"And just remember," Matt added. "If it's meant to happen, it will happen."

"Ok, I think this helps," Ken bowed slightly to the older boys. "Thank you Tai and Matt. If you'll excuse me—"

"Don't ask us permission to leave," Tai chuckled. "Run to Davis, boy! Run!"

"Tai," Matt warned. Ken smiled at them, then did as the soccer captain told him to do and ran. He stopped a block away and looked back. Tai was whispering something into Matt's ear. The blond rock star blinked a few times. He smiled, then turned his head toward Tai and they shared a long sweet kiss. Once they broke apart, they looked into one another's eyes, smiling. They walked away in the opposite direction, still holding hands the whole time.

**oXoXoXo**

"How do you manage to burn microwavable food Davis?" Ken asked while taking another bite of the dark, crunchy pizza.

"It's not burnt! It's extra crunchy!" Davis replied. "I'm too awesome to burn anything." Ken chucked a pillow at Davis' head, which he managed to barely catch in time. "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was…interesting," Ken said thinking about "The Truman Show," which was the movie they had just finished. "I'm not too satisfied with the ending however…does he make it? Does he find the girl? What happens?"

"Well…if they told us, then we'd probably be disappointed." Ken gave Davis a curious look. "I mean…life sucks you know? Truman doesn't understand that really, so if he was to discover the truth of how life sucks and we watched that, then we would lose respect for him as our hero…you know?"

"I-I guess so," Ken said thoughtfully. _'Wow…when did Davis get to be so smart?' _The dark haired boy continued to think about what was just said to him as the other boy continued to eat his "crunchy" pizza.

"Ken?" Davis said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Davis," Ken replied. The other boy didn't seem to buy it, because at that point he stood and sat right next to Ken.

"You sure?" Davis said in a daring tone.

"Yes," Ken felt his heart beat speed up a little. "Just thinking about what you had said is all." Their eyes stayed locked onto one another. _'Kiss him. Kiss him.'_ A voice echoed in Ken's mind. _'Wait…what?'_ The dark haired boy looked away quickly and blushed. _'No. Bad Ken! You're not supposed to be thinking that!...are you?'_ The words that the older boys had told him earlier started to come back to him at that moment. _'Do what your heart tells you…'_

"Ken?" Davis finally said. Ken looked back at Davis. He looked quite serious and a little embarrassed. "People have been talking about us. I don't know about you, but I've been getting it quite a bit."

"No, it's not just you," Ken admitted. "But what of that?" Davis' eyes looked to the floor.

"I've just been…curious," he muttered. Ken tilted his head slightly to one side.

"About?" Ken asked as his heart beat picking up a little faster. Davis continued to look at the floor. "Davis?"

Davis looked up at him finally. Their eyes locked once again, only this time neither of them looked away. Davis lifted both of his hands and held Ken's face with them. Ken stayed frozen as Davis slowly started to lean forward. He was very hesitant, but finally Davis' lips gently touched Ken's. Ken closed his eyes and leaned into it. _'This feels…'_ Before Ken could finish his thought, Davis pulled back and retreated to the other side of the couch. Ken took a minute to process what had just happened and then noticed the other blushing boy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I was just…" Davis buried his face into a pillow he was holding. "Ugh, I must have pulled you in a totally new direction with everything…" Ken watched him a while longer, then moved himself closer to his friend.

"Yes, you have," he admitted. Davis buried his face deeper into the pillow. Ken smiled and took the other boy's right hand in his own. The brown haired boy looked up in shock as Ken laced his fingers in between the other's fingers. Ken then dipped his head and kissed the other boy's hand. Davis had a smile on his face and that made him smile as well. "But, I think I like it."

* * *

_*Nods* Yup...that's it. My lack of words/description is due to the fact that I was half-way falling asleep while finishing up this story (How does that happen? It's called you have awesome mad skills like me). Please tell me what you think. Flames or bashes will be used to roast marshmellows (weenies for chapter stories)._


End file.
